


My brave owl

by DILFucker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Sequel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Old Men In Love, Overwatch - Freeform, Past Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Rehabilitation, Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Sighardt Please stop being underrated, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DILFucker/pseuds/DILFucker
Summary: After his mission, Reinhardt began to think about Siebren. He was so proud that his little owl has become so courageous and strong. How they met. How they were able to overcome obstacles together.Siebren was so different. And he wanted to see him grow even stronger all the way.Sequel to "My beloved knight"
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	My brave owl

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck yeah more Sighardt!  
> I wasnt planning on doing a sequel or second part to "My beloved Knight" but after posting it I reread it several times and... i was unhappy with the result. It seemed to shallow and i wasnt able to explore their relationship more, besides I wanted to write something from Rein's POV. So instead of editing or deleting it I decided to write this instead which Im happier with.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Siebren slowly rose up from his slumber, while trying to stretch, he felt two pair of arms gripping his entire body. He was totally immobilize but the sheer weight and strength of the grasp. His face was burrowed in a hot and soft surface. After a few seconds his hazy brain finally accessed the situation.  
  
Rein was cuddling him.  
  
It was a very pleasant surprise for him, he didn't feel the moment when Reinhardt came into the room and layed next to him. Not that he was complaining about it. Instead of pushing himself out of the hug, he embraced it. He pushed his face deeper into Reinhardt's chest and just inhaled deeply.  
  
There it was again. The smell of Rein's coconut scented shampoo, the strong cologne that made his nose tingle, his natural musk. He couldnt get enough of it. It was addicting, Reinhardt was stronger than any other drug in the world, once you get a little taste of that warm and charismatic smile, you're instantly hooked to him. Never wanting to let go.  
  
Siebren just stayed there, his nose pressed to Rein's chest while his own head rested on the man's huge arms as if it were a pillow. He could hear and feel Reinhardt's chest rumbling with every quiet snore the man gave. His slow heart beat indicating he was having a peaceful sleep, was very comforting. He thought he might fall asleep again, much to his objection, though it appeared he wasn't doing much against it.  
  
Oh well, what needs to happen will happen.  
  
_"Ik hou van je, mijn leeuw."_ He whispered to himself. He was so happy to have his man again with him. Everytime he went to a mission he felt lonely, afraid. What if something happened to him? He was not going to be able to survive. He was pretty much everything he had here.  
  
He was not strong enough.  
  
After getting higher than a kite on Rein, he felt shuffling besides him. In an instant one of the arms raised and stopped over Rein's eyes. He was awake now. While Siebren lazily looked at him, Rein just stretched and yawned rather loudly, sounding more like a roar. Afterwards, he looked at Siebren with tired eyes.  
  
" _Guten Morgen, mein kleiner eule."_ The german slurred towards his partner. Siebren just chuckled at the pet name, Rein had a fondness for nicknames, which he thought it was adorable and added to the already natural charisma of the man. It wasn't hard to see why he has fallen so hard for him. " _Goedemorgen, mijn dappere leeuw_." The dutch answered back.  
  
Reinhardt sighed dreamy at that, he caressed Siebren's face with calloused hands, he went all the way from his chin towards the top of his head where he ruffled his hair slowly and delicately. It was like he was touching a glass sculpture instead of a man that has endured many battles and inhumane treatment in the past. The thought saddened him, Talon bastards. They will pay severely for breaking Sib in the way they did.  
  
But taking those pieces and putting him back together was the best decision Reinhardt has ever made in his life. One that has brought him joy.  
  
Rein ran his hand over Siebren's hair. "It has gotten longer." He pointed out. Rein analyzed the hair, what was once black was now a light gray color, the sides now being completely covered in white, the only part that was still completely black was the widow's peak over his forehead, though it seemed that it will soon begin to gray too, a sign of their age. "Yeah, I've been thinking about growing it out like yours, eh?" Sibren joked. He was right though, he has been due for a haircut, and with that his beard too. He really lived to his name as the Lion.  
  
"Hmmm, nope, I like it just the way it is, besides, a magnificent mane like mine wouldn't suit you." Reinhardt joked back. Sibren just gasped with faux surprise at that. " _Je doet me pijn, eikel"_ The Dutch said while slapping Rein's chest in a playful manner. They both just chuckled lazily. They were both very exhausted, Rein from the mission and Siebren was mentally tired from worrying too much. Thankfully it was Sunday, Reinhardt only needed to meet with the rest of the team for a debriefing of the mission and discuss their new course of action. But they had to wait until Morrison and Ana called him over. So they just stayed there, cuddling and enjoying each other's company.  
  
Reinhardt was so proud of Sibren, in the year he has been here, he has progressed so much. He was no longer the broken man he fought once, he was now stronger, he felt human, not a machine for war like Talon made him believe. His blood boiled just trying to imagine the type of treatment he received, as if the little of what Siebren could remember wasn't already bad enough.  
  
  
_____  
  
Reinhardt was making his way towards the Medical Bay with a book in hand. It has become a routine for him to visit Dr. De Kuiper. During the last month he has been held here they have become rather good friends, despite Ana and Jack's protests of him being a dangerous terrorist Rein thought different, he was being used, brainwashed by Talon to do their bidding. Like a puppet rather than a human. His hand clenched harder on the book until the leather started squeaking due to the pressure.  
  
Once he got to door of De Kuiper's room he steadied himself, he was not about to show himself in this state to him. After a few breathing exercises, he stepped into the room.  
  
Once inside Siebren immediately averted his eyes from the TV and looked at Rein with a smile, he looked like a kid whose parents got him a dog as a surprise. "Reinhardt!" He said enthusiastically. "Hallo Dr. De Kuiper, Angela." Reinhardt greeted the two people in the room. "Hey, Reinhardt. Nice to see you here, it seems you have grown acquaintanced to De Kuiper." She said without looking away from her holopad. She was right. Ever since reading about his confidential profile from both the Dutch facility he was captive in and the Talon archives they got from an unknown source, his heart ached. Someone like him having such a fate. No one deserved it. He tried his best to uplift the man, no ones was allowed to be sad near him!  
  
"Ah, it seems you brought another book. What would you be reading me today?" Siebren wondered. Rein thought it was adorable how he acted like an excited child. "Oh today I was thinking about some folktales from Germany." As he said that, Rein raised his hand with the book and showed it to the man on the bed. "Oh my, how delightful! I would be more than glad to know more about your country's culture!" There it was again. The eagerness to know.  
Rein couldn't help but to smile at that, they have become good friends over the few weeks he has spent here. He was now able to sit up and talk. A speedy recovery as stated by Angela. And Reinhardt was there to witness it all. He enjoyed his talks with him. De Kuiper loved the universe. Talking about stars, planets, galaxies. Once he got going there was no stopping him. Not that Reinhardt wanted him to. He was so knowledgeable about it. So inspired. He made the subject sound like a fairytale rather than an incomprehensible force that humans couldn't ever hope to understand to it's full extent.  
  
And in return, De Kuiper was amazed by Reinhardt's stories of his past battles and missions, both from his time as a Crusader and in Overwatch. He though he was the literal definition of a Knight. Honorable, respectful, courageous, amicable. He was not afraid to say he envied him a little. They were like polar opposites.  
  
"Great pick of literature, Rein." Angela said while putting away her holopad. "Unfortunately that has to wait for a while. You see, I'm just about conduct a neurological tomography on him." She said carefully. Siebren tensed up and looked at Angela like he was utterly betrayed. "But... you said no more of those!" His voice was breaking, Rein was sure he was about to cry. Siebren then curled himself in a fetal position on the bed. "No more of those... please!" He begged. Rein just stared at Siebren surprised, then at Angela who looked over at him with pity. "He doesn't like them as you can see. I was unable to get proper readings the first time becuase I ran the risk of him going haywire." Rein just saw at the man whispering incoherently to himself. "What... exactly happened, Angela?" He asked quietly. "While I was conducting the examination, he began asking for help, screaming for somebody to help him. Something about a 'melody'." She responded.  
  
"I will not go back there, I will not, I WILL NOT!" After shouting, some objects from around the room began levitating. Rein and Angela looked at their surroundings with a mix of fear and amazement. Suddenly, the levitating items dropped down on the floor, and Siebren went back to his fetal position. "Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me..." Angela just summoned her holopad to life again and began typing on it. "I think I will need Morrison and Ana's help this time to calm him down." She said.  
  
"Not necessary, I will help." Rein stated.  
  
"Are you sure Reinhardt? I mean..." Instead of answering her, Reinhardt just made his way towards Siebren. He put his hand over the man's shoulder and crouched besides him. "Dr. De Kuiper? It's me, Reinhardt. No need to be afraid." He said as delicately as possible. Siebren just raised his eyes towards him, he looked unhinged. He spoke no words, but just with that single look Rein knew how he felt at that moment. "Listen to me, I'm your friend, Angela is too! All we want for you is your recovery, that's we need your cooperation." He tried to reason with him. "No you dont understand, that machine. I'm forced to close my eyes and be in complete silence. That's when the melody is stronger! I dont want it to take over me again! No more violence... please Reinhardt..." A few tears rolled down his cheeks, he desperately trying to not revert to his past self. It broke his heart. But he needed to be strong for him.  
  
Strong for Siebren.  
  
Reinhardt began thinking how to calm him down and make him take the procedure. His mind was racing and there wasn't much time. He needed a subtle way, a gentle one. He was not about to brute force him. It would be inhumane.  
  
_I'm forced to close my eyes and be in complete silence!_  
  
Reinhardt remembered the words.  
  
Then, an idea quickly formed in his head.  
  
He glanced over to the book he was holding earlier now on the floor due to Siebren's outburst. He stretched his hand just enough to grab it and tried to show it to Siebren. "De Kuiper I-..."  
  
"...Siebren."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"...Just call me Siebren..."  
  
Reinhardt grinned, he was making some progress in their friendship if he was allowing Rein to use his first name, it also meant calming him down was going to be easier.  
  
"Siebren, look." He held the book in front of him. Siebren raised his head enough to look at what was being shown to him, then at the German. It also appeared that by calling him by his name calmed him a little. It was comforting him somehow. "You wont be alone this time. I will read you my country's folktales. You wont have to be alone in that machine. I will talk with you until the end. We will both be in this together, my friend." Siebren looked at Rein with disbelief. Was he dreaming? Was Reinhardt truly saying what he meant. He didnt want to be a burden to him... but...  
  
"Angela, am I allowed to?" The german asked for permission to the doctor. "You can talk to him, yes. The machine is also fairly silent, so he will be able to hear everything. Though he will not be able to talk." Angela allowed it. Great, just what he wanted to hear. "Did you hear that Siebren? You wont be alone, I will be there right beside you."  
  
Siebren was hesitant for a moment. Should he believe him? Over the weeks he has been there he was taken care of by him and Angela, great care.  
  
But Reinhardt's was different from Angela's.  
  
Reinhard cared about him as a _friend,_ not a patient, not a tank, not an experiment, not a dangerous terrorist. Reinhardt has done nothing more than show him the kindness he Oh so missed for so long.  
  
Reinhardt was his friend.  
  
The first one in a very long time.  
  
"...I will put my trust on you, Reinhardt."

Reinhardt just looked at him surprised, and then he hugged Siebren.  
  
"Splendid!" Reinhardt shouted, he was very happy that Siebren trusted him. This way he was more than sure to get better in almost no time!  
  
" _Gute Arbeit, Reinhardt!"_ Angela exclaimed too. "Thank you so much! Dr. De Kuiper, I would also like to commend you, you are very courageous into doing this. You're making good progress in your recovery. I'm proud of you." She said to the man on the bed. "If it's ok with you both, I would like to start with the procedures immediately." Siebren tensed up again, but with Reinhardt's hand over his back, he relaxed a little.  
  
After a few minutes, the three of them exited the room. Siebren was being carried on a wheelchair by Rein. He was prohibited from using his powers in the facilities and his legs were too weak from lack of use. While making their way to the exam room, Siebren fidgeted. He had Reinhardt's blessing, sure, but what if...  
  
No.  
  
He will trust. He has too. He wont disappoint him. He had to be strong  
  
Strong for Reinhardt.  
  
He then began inhaling and exhaling in an attempt in calming his nerves until they reached the tomography room. He wanted to float away from it, but he promised he will be strong. For the both of them.  
  
Once inside, Reinhardt gently carried him over to the bed. Siebren could hear his own heartbeat on his ears. He might get a heart attack. Reinhardt noticed his nervousness and proceeded to open the book. "Alright Dr. De Kuiper, I'm about to start the procedure, are you ready?" Siebren just shot a look at Rein and saw he had the book ready. "I will not abandon you." Rein said.  
  
Siebren didn't know what happened to him, but his hand reflexively grabed Reinhardt's and squeezed it. "Is this ok with you?" Rein was taken back for a few seconds, but he just nodded with the most gentle smile he could muster. The difference in their hands was drastic. Siebren's fingers were long and skinny, his hands were once soft but due to the battles he was forced to endure they have gone calloused. And everything about Rein was big, his hand was bigger than Siebren's and his fingers were short but fat, hands just as calloused as his. It was a funny sight. Siebren felt more relieved. He was grateful to have Rein in his life.  
  
"Angela, please commence."  
  
And with that, Angela pressed some keys on her computer and Siebren's head entered the machine, Siebren closed his eyes, and Reinhardt began reading to him in that sweet german that he has grown to love.  
  
It was the story of Hansel and Gretel. One that he knew somewhat, but hearing Rein reading it to him was a totally different experience. His mind than began shaping the story, how would Gretel and Hansel would've look like? How about the gingerhouse house of the witch that captured them would look like? How would the witch look like herself? All those little things kept his mind busy and the melody at bay. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.  
  
Reinhardt was reading to him while holding his hand, sometimes he squeezed it a little and Rein would squeeze back, it was like a little reassurance. Unspoken words that they both knew the meaning of.  
  
He felt safe and reassured. He noticed that Reinhardt made him feel that way. Ever since he started visiting him daily at his room. He made a connection with him. A friendship. Which he secretly hoped that it would develop into something else. Would that be too selfish of him?  
  
Time would tell.  
  
Several minutes pass. The only sounds that fill the room was the typing of Angela on her keyboard and Reinhardt's beautiful German. Everything was good so far. Then when Siebrem least expected it, the machine stopped and his head exited. Once his head was out he opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Rein's beaming smile. "You did it!" He exclaimed. "Well Dr. De Kuiper, we're done here for today. I have to congratulate you, you were able to keep yourself calm despite everything. I want to thank you too Reinhardt, you were of huge help." Angela said. Siebren returned the smile to both of them. He did it.  
  
He was strong enough.  
  
Reinhardt carried him all the way to his room again while Angela began reviewing the results. Siebren and Rein both sported silly smiles on their faces. How could they not? This was a huge step on Siebren's recovery. Sibren felt a little tired, all this ordeal had him mentally exhausted.  
  
They were able to reach his room and Reinhardt once again carried him to his bed. "Well, it was nice seeing you both gentlemen today. I will head over to my office and analyze this results. Once again I wanna thank you Rein for the help, and congratulate you Dr. De Kuiper for this huge step in your recovery process. I will be going, will you stay here?" She asked to the German man. "Yeah, I'll keep company to Siebren for a while, thanks Angela." And with that, the doctor exited the room.  
  
Once she exited Sibren sighed heavily. "Reinhardt I'm... sorry that you had to witness me in that state. I truly am." He said with guilt. "I was not able to keep my emotions in check and I made the experience more unpleasant than it should." He was apologizing for something that was out if his control.  
  
And Reinhardt was having none of that.  
  
"No need to apologize for something that isnt your fault, my friend." He got closer to Siebren while talking. "I understand your situation, you were abused, you were treated unfairly by those bastards at Talon. We all understand, never apologize for something out of your control. I promise you, for my honor as a Crusader and loyal member to Overwatch that I will give my most in helping you recover, so that way, you will enjoy life as it should, like I know you once used to." Reinhardt said serious. And he meant it with all his heart. He wanted to help and watch Siebren grow, he wanted to nourish him. To put the pieces he once lost together.  
  
He knows Siebren is strong enough.  
  
Siebren just stared at him before embracing the German man into a tight hug that Rein wholeheartedly reciprocated. "Oh I thank god for putting someone like you in my life." Siebren said choking on tears. He sobbed on Reinhardt's shoulder, and he let him vent all that sadness and frustration on him. This was another step in his recovery. He was making so much progress.  
  
After venting Siebren let go of Rein. "Goodness... that felt like a weight of my shoulders. I'm sorry you had to see me in that state again." Siebren apologized once again. "Stop apologizing for nothing." Rein said. "You're right, I really should stop, sorry about..." but the words immediately died in his mouth with a deadpan glance from Rein. "You know what? Forget it." The Dutch said, with a laugh, Reinhardt joined him in with his own uproarious guffaw. "My friend, you should really try to smile more! It looks so good on your face." And it was true, they say the most damaged people smile the brightest. And Siebren's smile was like a summer's sun. "Why thank you. It does mean a lot coming from someone as handsome as you." Siebren stated. Reinhardt just looked at him shocked with a slight blush, then Siebren realized what he just said and began fidgeting. He looked adorable when flustered.  
  
"I- well... um... why dont you continue reading for me?" Sibren tried to diffuse the situation. "Ah but of course! Anything for my equally handsome friend!" Rein teased, making Siebren wince with embarrassment. And so he did. The reading didn't last very long though. Soon they were both talking to each other, sharing. Deepening their friendship. Enjoying each other's company. Siebren hasn't felt like this in a very long time. And every day when he woke up, he would thank whatever God was watching over him for making Reinhardt a reality and putting him into his life.  
  
  
____

  
"I'm so proud of you." Reinhardt whispered to the sleepy Siebren besides him. "I know, you have said so several times." The dutch answered back. "I should probably stop calling you _kleiner eule_ and start calling you _kleiner Löwe_." One kiss on Siebren's cheek. "You should drop the _kleiner_ , I'm the second tallest behind you!" A kiss on Reinhardt's cheek. "But you're still shorter than me." A kiss on Siebren's lips. "Hmmm... jerk." A kiss on Reinhardt's lips.  
  
Kiss after kiss ended up with them making out on bed. And that led to both if them becoming fired up.  
  
Rein got on top of Sib like a pouncing Lion. "I missed you so much..." he whispered into the Dutch's ear. Their kisses became more passionate and lewd. Both of them exploring their mouths with their tongues. Reinhardt began sliding Sib's underwear down until his dick was exposed to him, and began stroking it slowly. "Ah... Rein..." Sib moaned at the friction. Reinhardt's kiss then trailed down to his neck, he was kissing and suckling the sensitive flesh until dark spots were the only thing left behind. "Just relax my love, let me take care of you." Rein's mouth then dropped even lover, with his free hand he raised the shirt Sib was wearing until his whole torso was exposed. The view of salt and pepper hairs on a wide chest that trailed down all the way to his crotch is what greeted him. He wasted no time and started suckling on the pretty pink sensitive nipples.  
  
It was too much for poor little Siebren. His moans where loud, his body was sensitive and everytime Reinhardt touched it he burned. Burned with desire of feeling him even more. He wanted Reinhardt to ruin him, to make him all his.  
"Ah! P-please slow down... I don't want to come too soon..." he said between gasps and moans. The german man just chuckled, he loved torturing him this way. Siebren was extremely sensitive. Unsurprisingly. "Hmmm... I love hearing you moan. You drive me crazy." He continued teasing Sib's nipples.  
  
He wanted to cry, it was too much. Reinhardt was being so unnecessarily mean. "Reinhardt!" He moaned again. With that Reinhardt stopped and smiled to the flustered Sib. "I'm sorry _mein eule_ but you're so cute I can barely control myself" He tried to justify himself. Sib just looked at him with mild annoyance. But his rock hard member and flush begged to differ. He really must learn how to be honest with himself. Rein just lowered himself for a quick kiss on Sib's lip. " _Dwass, je hebt geluk dat ik van je hou."_ Siebren whispered.  
  
Reinhardt reached over to his night table, on his hand there was a little bottle of lubes and a condom. He put the condom on the bed next to Sib and as soon as he saw it, he threw it on the floor. The action surprised Reinhardt and when he was about to ask, Sib explained. "I want you to make me yours." He said.  
  
Rein didnt know how to answer. His eyes were wide looking at the now smug Siebren. He wondered where did that smugness and arrogance came from all of a sudden? Considering just a few seconds... No matter. Reinhardt's dick was harder than ever before and it showed through his rather tight underwear. "Would you like me to help you with that?" The Dutch said with a smile, Rein just nodded. And with a pull, his briefs were now on his thighs and his member standing proud. "Oh dear... we must do something about this, shouldn't we?" Sib said, slowly stroking Rein's shaft and playing with his heavy nuts. Good lord, Rein wanted to be inside him and wipe that smile off his face, maybe that's what Siebren wanted. Rile him up until he loses all control and makes a mess of Siebren's insides. Reduce him to only moans and screams and fluids  
  
What a beautiful sight does it make in his head.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Then in an instant he grabbed Sib's legs and put them over his shoulders. "In that case we gotta prepare you properly." Rein grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his thick fingers with a generous amount of the liquid. He then gently and slowly began circling the entrance of Sib's hole, making the man shudder from anticipation and the coldness of the slimy substance. "Are you ready?" He asked. He noticed that Sib's smugness faltered for a second, but he composed himself quickly. "Ah... Sure, go ahead." Rein couldn't stop his grin, he was right where he wanted him.  
  
Without wasting time, he introduced one thick finger inside.  
  
Sibren winced at the intrusion, bearing his white teeth, nosed scrunched up, eyes half closed. He wasnt able to put up the bravado for too long. Rein just stared directly at his eyes witha grin while twirling his digit inside the sensitive flesh. The warmth of Sib's insides was so inviting, the pulsating flesh begging for more, his body said what his mouth couldnt. What it wouldnt. After a few minutes Sib's face was softer, he was getting used to it. The intrusion was being welcomed into his body. Rein thought of a way he could look cuter. "I think you are ready for a second one, what do you think. Hm?" He teased. Sibren looked at him with a forced smile. Oh Rein was enjoying this so much. "Ah... Yes I think it was about time." Sib said with a very obviously false confidence. And so without waiting much Rein slowly introduced the second finger in. Sibren flinched with the stretching sensation og his abused hole. His expression was one again of discomfort, but he knew this process was necessary if he wanted to take all of Rein's... very lengthy and girthy member. He had to endure it. "You're doing so well my love. Just endure this a little more." Rein cooed. Both of them weren't able to keep up their little rivalry. Sib's insides felt tighter around his thick finger. Seeing the Dutch moaning and sighing with a red blush on his pale face made Rein's own member twitch. He wasnt able to stand it anymore.  
  
"I cant wait anymore, Sib." Rein warned. "Hah... I-.... Me neither..." The dutch was defeated. He wanted Rein inside him right now. The German wasted no time and coated his dick with a lot of lube making it very slick. He jacked of for a few seconds to make sure it coated every inch, the wet sounds he did evreytime he went up and down it were filthy.   
  
"Are you ready Sib?" Rein said once he thought his dick was slick enough to go in easily. Siebren just saw at the mighty member throbbing In front of him. "Yes, please do..." he finally said. Rein then positioned his dick on Sib's entrance, and slowly made his way in. Both of them neared their teeth and hissed at the sensation. Sibren thought he was going to be split in half and Rein thought his dick was going to get crushed. Slowly Rein kept his steady pace until he was all the way to the hilt. He gave himself and Sib some time to get used to it. They were both sweating, moaning. Their hair were glued to their faces with sweat, their bodies glistening with a red flush.   
  
"I'm....ha-... I'm gonna start moving now" Reinhardt warned. Sib just nodded. He moved away a little before slamming himself again inside. Sibren flinched and moaned loudly. Rein knew he had hit that sweet little bundle of nerves. He kept that slow pace for a while before picking up the pace. Their hips making slapping sound every time Reinhardt pushed further in. Sib was a complete mess of moans, sweat and pleasure. Just how Reinhardt wanted him to be.  
  
He couldn't help himself and lowered his body, torsos touching together, lips together and tongues entangled in their mouths. Reinhardt was putting all his weight on Sib which made every thrust even harder and sweeter for the poor Dutch. The stimulation was too much for him and ended up coming without even touching himself, making a mess between his and Rein's bellies. Rein quickened the pace even more, he was close. So very close to that sweet release. After a few seconds of thrusting harder and faster, he pushed himself to the hilt again with all his strength and came inside the warmth of Sib's guts. The dutch was able to feel the strings if cum that coated him from the inside. He was so sensitive. He went cross eyed. After Reinhardt emptied himself they both stayed connected for a while, passionately kissing each other.  
  
After separating from lack of oxygen, Reinhardt pulled his already soft dick from Sib's insides and dropped himself besides the other man. They were now cuddling again just like earlier in the morning. Sib hiding himself in Rein's chest, using one of the man's arm as a pillow. Rein just once again caressed the other's hair. "How was it?" The German asked. Sib just chuckled. "It was amazing. Thank you."   
  
"I want to ask, what was up with you?" Rein asked. Sibren just looked at him with mild confusion. "Whatever do you mean?" Rein then looked at him. "That sudden defiance. You surprised me with that." Rein said. It was true. Sib was usually very submissive during sex. Though it didnt las long he was still taken back. "Oh, I just wanted to see if I could make you embarrassed or more submissive, but alas, my plan failed." Rein just laughed at the explanation. "Me? Embarrassed in bed? Never!" Sib just looked at him with annoyance. "One of this days I will. Just you wait." He said defiant. "Well my handsome Dutch friend, you are free to try whenever. I kinda liked it." He then kissed Sib's cheek and the other just smiled tiredly.  
  
Their tender moment didn't last long. A beeping sound caught them both off guard. Rein then looked at his holopad, it was Morrison.  
  
Oh no.  
  
The holopad then automatically flared to life. Rein left it in 'automatic response' mode in case there was an emergency. A hologram of Morrison's holopad camera then came from the screen without Rein's input.  
  
Fuck.  
  
"Lieutenant Wilhelm! Your presence is needed at the-..." Jack's eyes went wide once his brain processed the image before him. Both Reinhardt and Sibren were under their covers kisisng, their naked torsos wet with sweat and other fluids. Their faces flushed and their hair glued to their foreheads. He definitely came at a bad time.  
  
"Wait, Jack let me explain!" The German exclaimed. Siebren tried to cover himself with their comforter. How embarrassing. "Nice going Reinhardt! Seems you still have it in you!" A feminine voiced called. It was Ana at the back laughing while giving them a thumbs up. "Ana! Please stop that." Jack called out. He was pinching his nose and with a heavy sigh he tried to talk to Rein again. "Reinhardt. We need you at the main meeting room near my office. And please take a shower before you come. I want to apologize for the intrusion. Be hasty about it. Commander Morrison out." And with that the holopad shut itself off again. Morrison disappeared from their sights.  
  
After that event they just stared at each other awkwardly. "Sib I'm so sorry for that, I dont know how...." his apology was cut by the loud noise of Siebren's laugh. "Oh goodness! How embarrassing HAHAHAHA!" His laugh was contagious and Rein soon joined him.   
  
"It appears we need to get going eh?" The Dutch said. "Yeah, I need to go that that meeting." Rein responded. "I also need to get going, Winston might need help in compiling all that data." And so with that both of them stood up from the bed.  
  
While Rein was making his way to the bathroom he thought about how strong has Siebren become in all this time. He was a drastically different man. And he was proud of him so much.  
  
Siebren was very strong.  
  
And so was Reinhardt.  
  
"May I join you in the shower? To save both Time and water, of course." The Dutch said with a mischievous smile. "Of course you can! Follow me." And so both of them locked each other in the bathroom to get ready for another day.  
  
Another day together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely way better and I genuinely enjoyed writing it.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed too.  
> Also please stop being so underrated this ship is so GOOOOOOOODDD.  
> Anyways thanks you for reading.  
> Kudos and comments if ya liked.  
> See you later friends.


End file.
